ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiva Healed
As the morning rose in the city, Reia used her upgraded chi healing and Kiva woke up. Reia: You're up, sister. That's good. Kiva: What happened? Reia: Your muscles on your leg got stuck up. You might need to eat a banana once in a while. Kiva: Oh, okay.. But still, I feel a lot better now. Reia: That's good. Kiva: Yeah. Say, Reia? Your singing is really cute.. Reia: Really? Kiva: Yeah. I like it. Reia: Thanks... Terra is preparing breakfast for us. Anyway, how do you feel about your future self? Kiva: Unsettling...and sends a shiver down my spine. Reia: Yeah, I got the shivers too. Kiva: Are you alright? - For a while, Reia said nothing and Kiva comfort her. Reia: Seeing her like that.. It's too upsetting... Kiva: Yeah, it is. My future is already set for me. Reia: Good to hear that, little sister. Kiva: (Wow... She called me 'little sister'.) - Terra entered into the room and placed two breakfast plates for Kiva and Reia. Terra: All done. Bon appetite. Kiva: Thanks, my love. - Reia and Kiva eat some breakfast and strategies their next move. Kiva: What's our next move? Reia: Most of the history is cleared off. All there's left is to check on Cosette and Marius. Kiva: That's it? Reia: Yeah. Plus, we need to make sure Jean has the proper farewell. Terra: Are you saying that Jean is leaving this world? Reia: No one lives forever. Kiva: You mean he is dying? Reia: I'm afraid so... He wants Cosette to be happy for her future. Kiva: So.. Wait. What? Terra: Meaning we are helping Cosette before we leave. Kiva: With what? Reia: Her marriage. And we are invited. Kiva: Wow! Terra: That's great. Kiva: What are we doing at the wedding? Reia: Well, Cosette wants us to have a good time. Kiva: Yeah.. That's true. Terra: But what are we going to wear? Kiva: I suppose we can wear some fancy clothes for the event. Reia: That sounds like a good idea. Kiva: Thanks. - A few hours later, the outfits are set and the make-up has been requested by Kiva herself. Reia: Here, I thought this make-up set would help. Kiva: Actually, why not you use it? Reia: Are you sure? Kiva: Yeah, let me help you. - Knowing a fashion touch, Kiva used the make-up set and put some of it on Reia. Reia: Hey, sis? Kiva: Yeah? Reia: Have you thought about...having a brother? Kiva: No. Reia: Too much for you? Kiva: I like having you as a big sister, Reia. No brother. Reia: I..understand. *smiled* Kiva: Yeah, thanks. Just almost done... Reia: Any questions to ask me? Kiva: Well, do you know your father? Reia: ...Hardly know him. Kiva: Oh.. I'm sorry. Reia: Hey, it's okay. - Kiva finished designed Reia's new look on her face and takes a mirror. Kiva: Want to see the face design I made for you? Reia: Sure. - Kiva handed the mirror to Reia and she looks into it, reminding her of her time of her previous friend before Kiva. Reia: Wow... Kiva: Like it? Reia: Yeah. It feels like... Kiva: A friend you know? Reia: Yeah, I would've imagined what she say.. Kiva: I can tell. She might say 'you look just like me'. Reia: *smiled and giggled* Kiva: What's so funny? Reia: That's the exact words that Kaguya said once to me. Kiva: Oh, really? Reia: Yeah. - Terra knocked on Kiva's door. Terra: Ready to go? Kiva: I'm ready, my love. - Terra opened the door and see the duo's new appearances. Terra: Wow... Kiva: You like it? Terra: You're very beautiful, sweet pea. Kiva: Thanks. - Terra then sees Reia in her makeup and dress. Terra: Amazing... Kiva: Yeah. Reia looks great, huh? Terra: Yeah, she is. Reia: *blushed* Kiva: Now then, ready? Reia: Y--Yes. *still blushing* Kiva: Aw... Reia, you're blushing. Reia: It's...because no one makes a nice comment about me before. Kiva: Well, until now. Ready, Terra? Terra: Yes, we have a party to go to. - The trio walked out of the bedroom and headed to the wedding party. Category:Scenes